Memories of Long Ago
by Jinchu Hirashima
Summary: Ever wonder why Zeke is so determined to catch the King of Spirits? Will this is my view on why: the love of his wife and a promise he made to her. First story and summary so plz be nice! R&R PLZ!


Memories of Long Ago Written by: Jinchu

Zeke sat by the stream and thought about things long past.

Zeke sat at his desk looking over the layout of the building he was to exorcize. A tentative knock at his study door distracted him from the frustrating map. He looked up to see his wife enter into the room. A smile was on her face as she brought him a tray of rice, miso soup and a cup of tea.  
⌠I thought you could use a break,■ she said, ⌠and some dinner.■ Zeke allowed his gaze to lovingly wander at his wife. She was already well into her second trimester with their third child, showing just enough to give others the reason to ask but not enough so that she couldn▓t see her feet. Though she had already given him a handsome son and a beautiful daughter, still she was always saying that as long as she could safely bear him children she would continue to do so.  
⌠Sakuya, you outdo yourself. I▓ve told you a million times to rest. You mustn▓t stain yourself with the baby on the way.■ Laughing Sakuya set the tray down beside Zeke and sat down in a chair beside him. Zeke ate some of his food while Sakuya was examining the maps that lay scattered upon the desk.  
⌠I do wish that you would let me go with you to the exorcism.■ Sighing, he placed the bowl of rice back on the tray and looked at her eager face. Zeke still found it amusing that they had met much of the same way. It was when Zeke had been called to exorcize a violent spirit that had taken residence inside Sakuya. It had shouted obscenities and thrown furniture at anyone who came too close. When Zeke had arrived, it had made vulgar suggestions, inappropriate comments, and carnal invitations at him. It was a bit of a surprise when Zeke discovered the spirit had been invited into Sakuya▓s body by her and that only she had the power to expel it. As it turned out it was right, Sakuya reined it in and expelled it on her own. When she came to, she was rather surprised at the people in her room. She had been experimenting with ghosts, not demons, to see if they could be channeled into another person▓s body voluntarily. The spirit she had been working with that day was a male who had possessed a bad temper while alive, and he wasn▓t too happy about being in a woman▓s body. Sakuya said that she had been distracted momentarily and had lost control. She said that the feeling wasn▓t so bad, it was like letting go and just floating, but then she taken back control. They fell in love and together they studied the power of spirits.  
⌠I▓ve told you a million times. I don▓t want you to do anymore exorcisms until well after the baby is born.■ Sighing Sakuya agreed with Zeke and got up to take his tray back to the kitchen.  
⌠My love, why don▓t you get one of the servants to do that?■ Laughing she continued to clean away the remainder of the food.  
⌠Because I▓m fat and need the exercise, that▓s why.■ Laughing Zeke pulled her into his lap, Sakuya giggling playfully.  
⌠You are not fat darling. You▓re pregnant. There is a difference you know.■ Still laughing, Zeke kissed her lips. Sakuya to cease to squirm and began moaning in pleasure. She slowly entwined her arms around his neck and settled more comfortably on Zeke▓s lap.  
⌠The servants have all been dismissed for the day. We can continue this in the bedroom,■ Sakuya replied huskily.  
Carrying his beloved wife Zeke to their room and together they experienced the proof that love is the sweetest and best aphrodisiac several times. When both of them were spent, they lay together in each other▓s arms.  
When Zeke arose it was late afternoon. Quickly he got up and dressed, leaving Sakuya still asleep in their bed. Zeke managed to slip out of the room without waking her. He left a message with her handmaid that he had work to attend to and that she was to rest. The truth was that he had a demonstration that he had to attend, and he knew that if Sakuya found out, she would try to go. But he just didn▓t want to risk her or the baby▓s health with something he could help.  
By the time Zeke arrived at the cave all of the local merchants, shop owners and businessmen were already gathered in the field in front of the old cavern. A few of the chiefs from other areas were present also. Zeke had chosen this spot because of its high spiritual energy. He had a feeling that this was where the evil spirits that had plagued many villages convened.  
⌠Gentlemen, if you will please step toward the farther end of the field. That is where it will be much safer. I would greatly appreciate it.■ The men quickly and silently moved as Zeke had asked them to. Walking until he was a few feet from the mouth of the cavern Zeke began a summoning chant. Very soon growling, shrieking, and screaming could be heard from inside the cavern, even the men at the opposite end of the field became aware of the sounds and ominous feeling.  
Out of the cavern came two large spirits, one red and one blue. On their torsos twisted faces screamed and begged for release, the souls of their victims. Seeing that it was Zeke who had summoned them from their dwelling they attacked him. But something stopped them from attacking or even moving. Then all of a sudden they screamed and their bodies twisted and bent, and finally burst into a fine shower of powder. The trapped souls of their victims flew free and a blinding bright light enclosed them and together they all floated to the afterlife. All the men present were able to see this through Zeke▓s power.  
⌠There you are gentlemen. No more of your people will mysteriously die again.■ One of the very wealthy merchants spoke what was on all of the minds of those present, ⌠How did you do that? And what makes you so certain that those things are gone? ■ ⌠Simple. Release their victims, they can▓t exist. Some consume the souls of the living innocent. Now if you▓ll excuse me I must get home.■ With that he left the men.  
Later that night the men who had seen Zeke▓s power held a secret meeting. They had begun to fear Zeke and his awesome powers. Finally they came to an agreement: they would get rid of Zeke or show him their power by sending him a warning through some means.  
The next morning Sakuya awoke to find Zeke already gone. She quickly dressed and headed to his study. There she found him trying to break a curse that had supposedly been placed on a spot where a young witch had been brutally raped and murdered.  
⌠My love, why did you leave me alone in bed this morning? Or better yet, why did you leave me out of yesterday▓s demonstration?■ Zeke looked up from the papers and map he had been studying. He knew he couldn▓t lie to her and he also had known that she would find out about yesterday. Sighing he replied, ⌠I didn▓t tell you because the men there don▓t trust me. I couldn▓t let them know that you are as powerful as I am or how valuable you are to me. Your life would▓ve been and still is in danger?■ Sakuya looked at him with eyes filled with understanding as well as something else, he didn▓t get the chance to find out because then it disappeared.  
⌠I understand that my life would have been in danger but I still could have helped. My presents would have made them realize that they have no chance of defeating us together. Besides they never would have attacked you with me, a woman, in there to witness it. Especially a pregnant woman,■ all of this was said with no malice at all, just matter-of-fact.  
Before Zeke could make any kind of remark there was a knock at the door. A servant entered and delivered a message to Zeke. He read it then, sighing heavily, he turned to his wife with eyes full of dread. Looking into her eyes he explained, ⌠I▓ve been called away to another nobleman▓s castle to perform a blessing on his household. I▓ll be away for half a day. I▓ll be back by nightfall at the latest.■ Sakuya knew why he was hesitant: he was afraid those men would be trying to find him and possibly hurt her. But she wasn▓t afraid, and he knew that, which only made him more hesitant. He thought she should be scared, at least fear them for the sake of the baby. But there was no use in trying to talk to her so he didn▓t bother. She went into their room and began to pack up some of his things for the trip. Once finished she called a servant to pack him a light meal for the trip.  
Sakuya stood by and watched him leave. On the outside she looked calm but inside she was nervous, but she kept telling herself that if she put on a brave face for Zeke it would all right. She stood there watching him leave until she could not stand the ache in her feet and back anymore. That night Sakuya sat in the gardens, rewriting some of her earlier ghost files, and missing Zeke. When the sky began to darken, she got up and went to the small temple on the grounds to pray like she always did. She didn▓t see the shadows moving toward her as she knelt before the Buddha with her beads in hand and said her prayers. But she did hear the creak of the floorboards.  
Turning to see who had made the sound, she called out, ⌠Zeke? My love, is that you?■ But the person who stepped into the light wasn▓t Zeke but was one of the men who had met with him yesterday. And he was looking at her with something that she could and didn▓t want to identify. Sakuya backed up until the altar dug into her back.  
⌠Who are you and what are you doing here?■ Her breath seemed to catch in her chest and her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure he could hear it.  
⌠I am here to deliver an urgent message from the local merchants to Lord Zeke. Only he can hear it. Who might you be?■ Sakuya visibly relaxed at that and smiled at the man who stood before her, suddenly she remembered her manners and bowed low to her guest.  
⌠Honored visitor, I believe that he will be returning shortly. As for whom I am. I am Lady Sakuya, Lord Zeke▓s wife. Please come in for refreshment after your long journey.■ ⌠Thank you my lady. I would most appreciate it.■ He quickly scanned the temple before saying, ⌠You have a fine home. Did you and your husband build all of this?■ Sakuya smiled at the comment, pleased that he found her home beautiful. ⌠Yes, actually, we did. When we were first given this land, it was wild and barren. But we stuck with it and soon this was born from all our hard work.■ She studied the man as she spoke. He was taller than she was by maybe half a head or so, but Zeke was taller. He had long black hair and wore the white uniform of a messenger. There was nothing really unusual about his face. It looked like any other you might find, except for a vertical scar that ran over his right eye and down his cheek. Other than that you might not have been able to pick him out from a crowd.  
⌠What is your message to my husband sir, if I may be so bold as to ask?■ The man turned to her chuckling, ⌠My lady, I come to deliver a warning to Lord Zeke, your husband. The merchants wish that he not perform any more of the devil▓s work. And that he would leave the land. Or face the great displeasure of the merchants■ Sakuya bristled at this and quickly spoke of her displeasure. Her voice held a note of dignity she had been taught long ago when she replied, ⌠We will not go anywhere. Tell them that my husband is a lord and has been given these lands by the emperor himself. If they don▓t like my husband▓s work, which is not the devil▓s I can assure you, then they can leave.■ With that she walked back to the altar to pick up her prayers. But turned back to the man said, ⌠Now then sir, you have delivered your message, and I would be grateful if you would leave this instant.■ Apparently finished with the man she turned and pulled her Buddhist beads from inside her kimono where she had placed them when he first arrived and began her prayers again.  
⌠Mistress, I hate to interrupt but I have not delivered my warning yet.■ Something in his voice made Sakuya turn to him. It was cold, almost cruelly pleasant.  
⌠Sir, you have delivered your message now please---■ Her words were choked off before she knew what was happening. The man had come quietly behind her from the door where she had left him and was choking her with a piece of thin wire. Sakuya▓s hands flew up to her throat as she tried to get her fingers underneath the wire. The man dragged her down to the floor and forced her flat on her back where she could not either get up or defend herself.  
⌠This is the warning My Lady,■ the messenger whispered in Sakuya▓s ear. He grasped both ends of the wire in one hand and from beneath his robe he withdrew a dagger. Red cloth at the handle with a golden dragon▓s head and the base, the eyes were two cold rubies staring down at her. Somehow Sakuya was finally able to get her fingers beneath the wire. Taking one precious breath, she screamed. The man struck, quickly just once. Though it was not her heart she felt as it had been all the same. Blood poured from her womb, her and her child▓s blood. Sakuya forgot everything in that moment. It did not matter that she was still being choked or that there was a man after her life the only thing that mattered was her baby. Sakuya placed her hands over the gushing wound, trying in vain to slow the blood flow.  
Looking down on Sakuya the man felt a sudden pang of regret. ▒How sad,▓ he thought. ▒What a pity to destroy something as innocent as an unborn child.▓ ⌠Now My Lady, I have delivered the warning.■ But even as he looked at her with her bruised throat and the pool of blood beginning to spread towards the altar he saw that her eyes were becoming lifeless though she would not die for some time. He knew it was the loss her child that had caused it and he could not help but feel a small bit of sadness or maybe it was the fact that he had murdered her before the Buddha. But he knew that he could not reflect on this, for he had heard horses coming up the drive and the sound of feet running towards them. He disappeared as quickly as he had come but not before taking Sakuya▓s prayer beads as proof for the merchants.  
Sakuya lay there the alter floor. Her throat burning, the wound in her abdomen was a searing pain and the unbearable knowledge that her child was gone running through her mind. She lay there staring up at Buddha▓s smiling face, praying that he would descend from heaven and deliver her from the pain, in her body, her heart and her soul. As she lay there she could hear the voices of the household coming to the temple. No longer caring, she closed her eyes and prayed for the relief that death would bring.  
⌠Sakuya! Sakuya! Sakuya, where are you?!■ She heard a voice, one she knew and loved, calling her name. The darkness receded as she fought back to consciousness. She now knew whose voice it was that was calling her name. It was Zeke▓s, her love and her lord.  
⌠Zeke, I▓m here in the temple!■ Her throat hurt from shouting that very important sentence, but she had done it and now she had to hang on a little bit longer. Even if it was just to see his face one last time.  
Zeke ran into the temple only to stop short at the sight before him. His beloved wife lay before the altar in a pool of her own blood. Stunned he staggered to over to where she lay and fell to his knees. He saw that her throat was an ugly dark purplish blue. The bruise, though thin, had small traces of blood. And she lay there on the cold floor not making a sound, just looking at him with glazed eyes. But the thing that horrified him beyond any of this was the long gash in her abdomen. He knew then that their child was gone and that she may be also if she didn▓t get help.  
Turning Zeke shouted to the people stand nearby, ⌠Quickly! Get her to the bed and call for the doctor!■ His orders were quickly obeyed. One of the soldiers ran to his horse to go fetch the doctor who didn▓t live far from the castle. Others sent Sakuya▓s ladies-in-waiting to get blankets and prepare hot water and disinfectants for when the doctor arrived. They themselves went out and retrieved the travois they carried in case of emergency. They respectfully pushed aside Zeke and lifted Sakuya onto it.  
⌠Zeke, don▓t leave me.■ It was barely a whisper but he heard it nonetheless. And his heart broke at the sight of her hand trying desperately to reach for him. The men moved aside a little to allow Zeke to hold his wife▓s hand as they carried her out of the temple to their room. ⌠I▓m here sweetheart. I▓m not going anywhere.■ It seemed like an eternity before the doctor came and tended to Sakuya. As the doctor came out of her room he motioned for a very nervous Zeke, whom he had earlier removed from the room, to follow him. ⌠The wound is just too deep and she▓s lost so much blood. And worse still is that it seems like she has no will to go on. I don▓t think she will last till morning. I▓m very sorry, but there▓s nothing else I can do for her. Just make her comfortable in her last hours■ Zeke could not speak as the doctor told him these things. He just stood there looking at the door of the room they had shared for so long. With the glum news given the doctor shuffled to the main hall and prepared to leave. All of Zeke▓s guards and Sakuya▓s ladies-in-waiting had heard. Everyone who lived at the castle all loved and respected Sakuya. She always had treated them with kindness and respect. Zeke dismissed all those present and locked himself in the room with his dying wife. He saw that the oil lamps and candles had been lit. They cast eerie shadows that reminded Zeke of the vile spirits he▓d faced. Like minions of Hell, they waited to take their revenge on him by taking what he had denied them: Sakuya▓s innocent soul. He shivered as a chill of dread ran through him. And he promptly threw off the dark foreboding thoughts. The glow also landed on Sakuya, who lay in their bed with the cover drawn up to her chest and her hair unbound. Zeke remembered he used to brush it for her during her previous pregnancies or stoke it during the long hours of labor. The tears welled in his eyes again at the thought of their murdered child. The doctor had left a chair beside the bed for him and he was grateful. Sitting beside her he held her hand. And pray to anyone who would listen to him to save his wife. At that point he would have given anything to see her live.  
Sakuya felt someone holding her hand. Slowly she gave up the comfort oblivion had offered her. Looking up she saw that it was Zeke who sat beside her and was holding her hand.  
⌠Zeke...■ Her voice was so weak and she was so tired. Darkness threatened but she knew that she had to tell him, had to warn him of the danger he was in.  
⌠Zeke...The merchants s-sent...a...a warning. They want you to-to leave...They fear you... darling. They sent a man with a ...with a scar...over his right eye. I am the warning. My...my death is the warning.■ She stopped to draw a ragged breath but was determined to continue. Zeke was close to her and she was sure that he heard every word. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she continued. Trying desperately to finish before her time was up.  
⌠They killed our child Zeke. I knew it...w-when the felt dagger sink in. The dagger...is your clue. It was red...with a dragon▓s head that had r-red eyes.■ Sakuya winced as another biting wave of pain ran through her.  
⌠Be silent. Don▓t speak. Just try to rest.■ Tears came into both of their eyes. Zeke because he didn▓t want to lose the only woman he loved. And Sakuya because she knew that she couldn▓t ease her husband▓s aching heart. But she would try. She would give him the knowledge she had been acquiring to do it.  
⌠Zeke listen carefully. There is ...a tournament...held every five hundred years. J-join it...and if you win...y-you will receive the K-King of Spirits. There is an incantation...that will allow you to flow through our bloodline. It-It is in my files I kept from before...from before we met. There is also a book that will give you...great power. All I ask is that you see justice done. That there will be a world where shamans do not have to fear.■ ⌠I swear my love. You will be avenged. And there will be a world where our people will not have to fear persecution.■ ⌠Thank you. And I▓m sorry we will never know our child. I truly hope that we will meet in the afterlife.■ Zeke stayed by Sakuya▓s side always talking to her, even when she didn▓t have the strength to speak back. He retold her of how they▓d met. Of how his mother had been so happy to discover he possessed the power to see spirits. He tried to talk to her about anything and everything to keep her from thinking of the pain that he saw was still rolling threw her. She stayed with him until the first rays of the new day touched to ground. As their light touched Sakuya▓s face she smiled and was gone. Zeke stared at her pale smiling face until he could no longer stand to look at her and know that he would never see her again.  
When he finally came out of their room he saw the soldiers and ladies still there, though he▓d dismissed them. The ladies began to cry, seemingly knowing why he had finally left the room. The soldiers bowed their heads in a show of respect for the dead. Many of them had tears in their eyes but they were hardened soldiers and they weren▓t supposed to shed a single tear. But this was an exception. Many held sobbing women as they themselves shed tears of grief.  
Blind with grief Zeke went to his study and removed a thick volume from the shelf. He searched until he found the incantation he was looking for. As he uttered the words Sakuya▓s spirit appeared before him. He stroked her transparent cheek and finished the spell.  
⌠Now our souls are forever bound. In my time of success I will summon you again.■ With that the spirit disappeared and Zeke was left alone. He sent messenger to retrieve his son and daughter. Together the three wept at their loss. Later that day, after he watched as his beloved▓s body was burned and buried, he found the files she had spoken of. He read a small portion of it and found that his wife had discovered a way to control the five elemental forces. His throat tightened as he read her thin, slanted print. She had always been very meticulous about her handwriting, so it would always be legible. She also had written that if they combined the other spirits with the five elements, their power would grow by leaps and bounds. At that moment Zeke realized how powerful he could become. But even with this new information all he wanted to do was fulfill his promise. And he would. No matter what the cost or opposition.  
He had already sent his children away from the castle and from him. So he had much of the day to himself. For a long time he stayed in his study, going over all of Sakuya▓s notes and volumes. Everyone understood that he wanted to be alone, that the passing of his wife and lose of a child was unbearable. They left him alone for a while, only disturbing him to bring him a meal.  
Several months had passed since Sakuya▓s death and still Zeke pursued revenge. He finally got it. One day after many months of studying Sakuya▓s volumes of notations he went to the village. Searching among the merchants▓ buildings, who he had met with so long ago, he found a man of Sakuya▓s description. Walking into the restaurant he inquired about the man. He was the only son of the owner. Satisfied with what he knew, he walked over to the man.  
⌠Sir, would you happen to have a dagger or a small knife I could use.■ The man had never seen Zeke and even if he had Zeke had changed very much in the months after his wife▓s death and therefore the man had no reason to fear. He pulled from inside his shirt a long bladed dagger. It was the exact one Sakuya had told Zeke about in her final hours. Zeke knew that now he could have his revenge.  
⌠Do you know who I am?■ he asked the man as he handed him back his dagger. Zeke smiled when he shook his head. Very calmly Zeke filled him in, his voice cold and uncaring, ⌠I am the husband of the woman and father of the unborn child you murdered.■ The man paled and looked at him with something like uncontrollable panic. Before he could say anything he fell down onto the floor dead burned alive. Zeke had used the spirits he▓d learned to control to burn the man. The father of the man had just walked out of the kitchen, only to see the charred remains of his son. The merchant cried over the body of his son.  
⌠Why? That is all I ask. Why did you have to take my son? He wasn▓t even seventeen yet.■ Looking up at Zeke the man quivered and continued to cry, not caring what happened to him. Zeke turned to leave but not before he left a curse on the family. And he did this to all responsible for the death of his wife and their unborn child.

Zeke still sat on the stone with unshed tears in his eyes. He still planned on fulfilling the promise he▓d made to his long ago wife.  
⌠When I capture the King of Spirits I will have completed my vow of creating a world where shamans don▓t live in fear. I▓ve had revenge on the generations those who took you away from me. The last ones are the current Ex-laws. On the day the king is mine I will finally get to see you again. And I will heal all the damage done and you will be whole. And maybe we can start a new family.■ A single tear fell from Zeke▓s eye at the thought of seeing his beloved wife again. Hearing someone coming Zeke wiped away the tears. It was one of his follows, a spirit really.  
⌠Master Zeke, is today the day you capture the King of Spirits?■ Looking down at him Zeke replied, ⌠No. Today is the day I complete a long ago vow.■ 


End file.
